Handles for conventional rear doors of vehicles are known of the type which are coupled in the rear triangular frame of the window of each rear door, these handles comprising a gripping part that can be actuated manually by a user, via a groove, and means for transmitting the movement of said gripping part of the handle to a lock mechanism so as to activate a bolt of said lock to open said door.
The means for transmitting the movement of said handle comprise an appendage, which is integral in terms of movement with the gripping part, arranged perpendicular to the latter, and a lever which transmits the movement of said appendage to a rod of the lock mechanism to activate the bolt of said lock, said lever being, moreover, provided with elastic return means.
Said lever has two arms separated by a certain angle, the end of the upper arm being in contact with said appendage of the handle and the end of the lower arm being coupled to the abovementioned rod.
Thus, when the handle is manually actuated, the appendage turns integrally with the gripping part of the handle causing the lever to pivot, such that the lower arm of said lever lowers the rod which in turn activates the bolt of the lock to open the door.
In such handles, the transmission means, in particular the abovementioned lever, are arranged in series with respect to the gripping part of the handle, i.e. they are located behind the handle and take up more space than the gripping part alone such that, overall, the handle is of considerable size.
This problem means that the triangular zone of the rear frame of the windows of conventional rear doors has to be used to allow all the elements of said handle to be fitted.
Consequently, in particular in the rear doors known as “strip” doors, it is not possible to install these conventional handles since the inner space of the rear frame of the windows of said doors is longitudinal and very narrow.